Neo's Tits
by WarrenDSherman
Summary: "She placed a calming hand over her heart, her bountiful breasts heaving from the sudden exertion. The situation was far more dangerous than what she had bargained for, and now she was running for her life. With a shiver, she drew the tattered remains of her shirt around herself, hiding her plentiful cleavage from the roving eyes..."


**Disclaimer :** RWBY and Neo are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions.

Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC, commonly referred to as just Rooster Teeth, is an American production company located mainly in Austin, Texas as well as Los Angeles, California. Rooster Teeth was founded by Burnie Burns, Matt Hullum, Geoff Ramsey, Jason Saldaña, Gus Sorola, and Joel Heyman in 2003.

Rooster Teeth began with the production of _Red vs. Blue_ , which premiered in April 2003 and is still in production, making it the longest-running web series of all time. The company later branched out into live action shorts, series, comedy, Let's Play videos and full animated productions. Other projects include reality shows, video game development, entertainment news programs and podcasts. In 2015, Rooster Teeth released its feature film debut _Lazer Team_ , a science fiction action comedy. The company hosts an annual convention, RTX, in multiple cities around the world.

The company's videos are regularly released on its own website and YouTube. As of September 2017, Rooster Teeth's primary YouTube channel maintains over 9 million subscribers and has over 5.1 billion video views. Including all of their other channels, they maintain over 27 million subscribers.

While attending the University of Texas at Austin, Burnie Burns and Matt Hullum collaborated with actor Joel Heyman on a 1997 independent film called _The Schedule_.The film helped Hullum and Heyman to find work in Los Angeles, California, but otherwise had limited success. Working for a local company named Telenetwork, Burns later met Geoff Ramsey (then named Geoff Fink), Gustavo Sorola, Dan Godwin, and Jason Saldaña, and the five formed , a website where the five reviewed various video games while drunk. According to Ramsey, the group tried to receive free games to review, but "incurred the wrath" of several game developers in doing so.

One of the non-gameplay videos that the _drunkgamers_ crew created during this time was a live-action parody of the Apple Switch ad campaign. This video featured Sorola as the main actor, used Peter Tchaikovsky's "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" as background music, and focused on the lack of games available for the Apple Macintosh computer. Sorola and Burns said that the name change from 'Drunk Tank Podcast' to 'Rooster Teeth Podcast' was for the same reason that 'Drunk Gamers' was changed to 'Rooster Teeth': Nobody would give games or sponsor something with 'drunk' in the title "because it was so unprofessional." On settling on Rooster Teeth, Burns stated, "We named it something else to give people the idea that we were going to be doing more than that". The name "Rooster Teeth" is a euphemism for "cockbite", an insult from the original _Red vs. Blue_ trailer that Burns described as a "touchstone for the audience".

Among the company's core philosophies, Burns stated, "we only make content that we would want to see... it comes from a very genuine space. I think that our audience appreciates that voice". As of 2017, production costs for an episode vary from $15,000 to $100,000.

Rooster Teeth's business strategy is a hybrid-model composed of subscriptions, onsite pre-roll ads, YouTube pre-roll ads, licensed studio productions, branded merchandise, and annual live events.

Rooster Teeth has attributed their success to maintaining their own community site and was reluctant to join YouTube initially, stating they viewed them as a "competitor". In 2014, having signed a two-year lease, the entire company (now consisting of over 90 employees) moved into Stage 5 at Austin Studios. The company released their feature film debut in 2015 with _Lazer Team_ , a science fiction comedy. In November 2014, Rooster Teeth was acquired by Fullscreen for an undisclosed amount.[16] Rooster Teeth agreed to be bought to give itself "the resources and tools" needed to compete against other producers. Burns elaborated by saying they consider Netflix, HBO and Amazon their current competition. On February 3, 2015, Burns confirmed that Rooster Teeth would be establishing an office in Los Angeles.

In 2016, Rooster Teeth hired three content executives to help with audience expansion: Luis Medina as Senior VP of Partnerships, Evan Bregman as Director of Programming and Ryan P. Hall as Head of Development. Medina will co-manage the _Let's Play_ family with Ramsey, including Achievement Hunter, Funhaus and ScrewAttack and manage partnerships with third-party brands such as Cow Chop and Kinda Funny. Bregman will be responsible for programming strategy and boosting growth across all platforms such as apps, the community site, YouTube, and Facebook. Hall will oversee Rooster Teeth's development slate and lead efforts to identify up-and-coming projects and talent.

In May 2011, Rooster Teeth held their first official community event in Austin, Texas. Initially planned as a small gathering for 200 people, demand was so high that over 500 tickets were accidentally sold within minutes of being made available RTX 2012, each event has been held in the Austin Convention Center, with the attendance growing from 5,000 in 2012 to 45,000 in 2015. In June 2015, Rooster Teeth announced RTX Australia, later rebranded as RTX Sydney, a collaboration with Hanabee and Supanova Pop Culture Expo. In February 2017, RTX London was announced, taking place October 14–15 of that year.

 _RWBY_ (pronounced "Ruby") is an anime-styled CG-animated web-series that was created and directed by animator Monty Oum, and written by Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross. The first episode of _RWBY_ premiered on July 5, 2013 at RTX 2013 and was released on the Rooster Teeth site on July 18, 2013. The story takes place in the world of Remnant, which is filled with supernatural forces and shadowy creatures known as the "Creatures of Grimm". Prior to the events of the series, mankind waged a battle of survival against the Grimm before discovering the power of a mysterious element called Dust, which allowed them to fight back against the monsters. On February 1, 2015, Oum died due to a severe allergic reaction during a medical procedure, but the series he created continues. The success of RWBY also resulted in a secondary series by Rooster Teeth, _RWBY Chibi_ , which features the show's main characters in chibi form, with much more comedic elements and humor.

The story takes place in the world of Remnant, which is filled with mysterious and malevolent creatures known as the "Creatures of Grimm." Prior to the events of the series, mankind waged a battle of survival against the Grimm, and their opposing kingdoms, before discovering the power of a mysterious element called Dust, which allowed them to fight back against the monsters. In the present day, Dust is used to power abilities and weapons, but a more archaic form of this is weaving it into clothing. Those who use these abilities to battle the Grimm are known as Huntsmen or Huntresses. The series focuses on four girls, each with her own unique weapon and powers. Together, they form team RWBY (/ˈruːbi/, "ruby") at Beacon Academy in the city of Vale, where they are trained to become Huntresses alongside team JNPR (/ˈdʒunəpər/, "juniper"), team SSSN (/sʌn/, "sun"), team CRDL (/ˈkɑːrdnl/, "cardinal") team CFVY (/ˈkɔːfi/, "coffee"), and various other named and unnamed student teams.

Following the premiere of _RWBY_ in July 2013, Rooster Teeth posted new episodes for the first season, subtitled _Volume 1_ , streaming weekly on their website, with access two hours early for their new episode would be uploaded to YouTube the next week. On August 16, 2013, streaming site Crunchyroll announced it would simulcast _RWBY_. _Volume 1_ ran for 16 episodes, varying in length. _Volume 1_ concluded in November 2013, and was then released to DVD and Blu-ray.

* * *

 **Perverts.**

* * *

A/N : Fucking Perverts.


End file.
